Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optoelectronic communication modules, such as transceivers or transponders, may include an optical subassembly (OSA) block and an OSA receptacle. The OSA block and the OSA receptacle are designed to be coupled together. An optical fiber is configured to be repeatedly inserted to and removed from the OSA receptacle. Thus it is important to strengthen the bond between the OSA block and the OSA receptacle in order to avoid an unexpected separation between them.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.